dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gallade vs Kirito
Gallade vs Kirito is Peep4Life's one hundred and twenty sixth DBX! Description Season 9 Episode 6! Pokemon vs Sword Art Online! Dual wielding swords is pretty impressive, but when these two are locked in combat, who walks away the victor? Intro NO RULES ''' '''JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight After clearing the area of enemies, Kirito advanced towards a single stone that sat in an alter at the end of the room. "Better not get too far ahead of myself yet; there could be more enemies." Kirito said to himself, keeping the Starburst Stream handy. He went to place a hand on the rock, but a psychic blast coming his way forced him to take a large step back. "Who's there?!" Kirito challenged, pointing his blades in as many directions as possible. "Gallade!" the Pokemon cried, leaping out from the shadows and guarding the stone. This had been identified as a Galladite, which was a crucial part of Gallade's Mega Evolution. "So, I guess you're the boss battle of this room? Very well- I'll take you on!" The pair clashed blades and engaged in a fierce lock. Here we go! Pushing into Gallade's guard, Kirito leaped up, trying to unbalance the Pokemon with a burst of agility. Gallade telegraphed this, and used Psycho Cut to knock Kirito several feet away. With this spare time, Gallade used Swords Dance, boosting the strength of his attacks, before offloading with more Psycho Cuts. Kirito went on the defensive, blocking away multiple psychic blasts before lunging back at Gallade. He slashed at the Pokemon's midsection, but the Pokemon did well to get a blade in the way. Kirito responded by tripping the Pokemon and leaping up, looking for a corkscrew style kill. Multiple projections of Gallade began to appear as the Psychic type used Double Team. "What's this?" Kirito wondered, slashing at the illusions. The real Gallade emerged, using his sworded arms to slash Kirito in the back, dropping the Black Swordsman. Gallade then used another Swords Dance, seeing his attack strength increase even more steeply. Kirito got back to his feet, slashing at Gallade's throat as the Pokemon blocked him. Kirito began throwing kicks more freely, knocking Gallade under the arms and in the ribs. The Pokemon began backing up, before firing a Psycho Cut again. Kirito redirected the attack, bouncing it into Gallade's face. The Pokemon turned away from Kirito, covering up which left him vulnerable to a slash across the back. Kirito then kicked Gallade on his front, before leaping into the air, coming down with all his body's weight backing his blades. Gallade turned over, and raised his arms, blocking Kirito in place. "Lade..." he grunted, lifting Kirito enough to open his chest for a Psycho Cut. Kirito flew upwards, crashing into the ceiling before landing before Gallade. The Pokemon then cut Kirito repeatedly with his blades, smashing him off the alter in a rally with the structure before kicking Kirito square in the ribs. Kirito raised his swords to block more slashes, but found himself simply being overpowered and thrown across the room. Seeing that Kirito was still getting back up, Gallade used a third Swords Dance, increasing his attack power to yet more heights. He went back after Kirito, slashing down at him, but the Black Swordsman rolled away from the attack, and kicked Gallade in the face. "GAL!" the Pokemon exclaimed, not entertained by his foe's resistance. The Pokemon tried to use Double Team, but Kirito had eyes for only the real Gallade, rushing into him with a motion that resembled more of a tackle than anything. He then slashed at Gallade, hitting him all over his body before kicking him into the floor. Kirito then leaped up. "Time for this fight to end!" he declared, smashing his swords into Gallade, and walking away from the dusty cloud that he had created. Bad move! And Gallade made sure that he would make Kirito pay. He fired a Psycho Cut into the back of Kirito's head, knocking him over in a fairly embarrassing fashion. Kirito then began to go very, very red. This had angered him, and he allowed his temper to take the wheel. He rushed Gallade, hitting him with hard and unorganised strikes... But they were working! Gallade's guard was being breached as Kirito continued his onslaught. He kicked Gallade back, allowing the Pokemon to use Double Team. But Kirito was cutting down the illusions like nobody's business, he finally reached the real Pokemon, booting him in the chest and sending him crashing into a nearby wall. "Gall... ade..." the Pokemon groaned, laid out on the wall. Kirito then lunged for Gallade, pulling his blades back wide as he prepared to slice the Pokemon up, but that opening was exactly what Gallade had been counting on... Without warning, Gallade flew forward, landing Psycho Cut in the chest, stopping Kirito in his tracks. The Black Swordsman knelt down, clutching the wound, but figured he could carry on, slashing at Gallade, engaging in another blade lock. Kirito's rage urged him to push, he leaned into Gallade, growling in frustration when the Pokemon began getting the best of him again. But Kirito thought smartly this time; he used his footwork to deliver a nasty stomp to Gallade's knee, forcing it to buckle. The Pokemon was now very vulnerable, and Kirito knew it. He slashed Gallade across the chest before kicking the Psychic/Fighting into a wall. Not taking chances, Kirito went for a quick kill, but Gallade's Double Team came up with the goods again, providing Gallade with an escape. Gallade then used a Swords Dance again, making it four times the stat booster was used. He knelt down as Kirito realised his location. Gallade allowed him to come close, before pouncing with a new move. Close Combat! The immense power of the attack alone- not including 4 Swords Dances- was relentless. Gallade poured punches and kicks on Kirito now. And despite the best efforts of Kirito, the attacks simply powered through. Gallade suffered the decline of his defence but at this stage, it didn't matter. Kirito stumbled around, bruised and battered as Gallade moved in. The Pokemon sliced off both of Kirito's arms, before digging both of his own blades into the throat of Kirito, dropping his health to zero. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Gallade! Category:Peep4Life Category:Sword Fight Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies